1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having one body which slides with respect to another body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of terminals become diversified, the terminals are implemented as multimedia players supporting complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Recently, terminals receive a broadcast or multicast signal to allow users to view video or television programs.
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not they are movable. Mobile terminals are portable devices having one of more of a function of performing a voice and video call while being carried around, a function of inputting and outputting information, a function of storing data, and the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminals.